Korg
|class = Skill |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Thor: Ragnarok (2017) |metal = No |affiliation = Hero |victory animation = Korg walks into the scene, steps on Miek, squishing him, then lifts his foot in embarassment. |crystal = N/A |comicbookversion = |ability1 = Rock Anatomy |ability2 = Crowd Excitement |ability3 = Unstoppable |ability4 = Rock Shield |tier1 = ? |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Defensive: Tank |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Size: L |tag4 = }}Korg is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Oh, hey there, my name is Korg. As you can see... I am made of rocks. Perishable rocks, though, so don't put me into fights thinking I am invincible, unless my opponent is made of scissors. Ha! ... Anyway, Miek is here too and wants to help, so instead of blocking with my rock arms, I let Miek taste some of the action! After all, that's what friends are for! Stats Abilities Passive *Rock anatomy provides Korg immunity to Bleed, Shock, and additional Critical Resistance, but decreases his Energy Resistance by 20%. :Developer Note: Korg is going to be a very efficient Alliance Wars Defender, but champions who have Energy Attacks will have an advantage against him. When going against him, bring in champions like Bishop, Dormammu, Doctor Strange or if you are feeling adventurous, Magneto. �� :Developer Note: Since his body is made of rocks, he won’t be able to Bleed and Shock. This will make him a great counter against Champions like Blade or Wasp… Crowd Excitement *The crowd goes crazy when Miek makes an appearance while Korg is blocking an attack, increasing Crowd Excitement by 1 for 20 seconds. +2 on Well Timed Blocks. Only 6 Crowd Excitement charges can be gained through this ability. *The crowd dislikes cowards, cheering for Korg when opponents Evade or Dexterity his Basic Attacks, increasing Crowd Excitement by 3 for 20 seconds. Only 12 Crowd Excitement charges can be gained through this ability. *When Crowd Excitement reaches 6 more more, Korg becomes Unstoppable and Unblockable for 2 seconds. :Developer Note: Korg is going to be a great counter to opponents who Evade, like Spider-Man and Quake, as well as opponents who rely on Dexterity to activate their abilities like Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced). Heavy Attacks *Miek expels fluids on opponents when hitting with a Heavy Attack, creeping out the crowd and consuming all Crowd Excitement to inflict Armor Break, reducing their Armor Rating by for each Crowd Excitement charge for 8 seconds. Passive - Rock Shield *Korg begins the fight with 9 Rock Shield charges which are removed each time he is struck. An additional charge is removed when Korg's Dash Attack is interrupted by a Light Attack, and if Struck by a Special Attack 3, all Rock Shield charges are removed instead. *While Rock Shield is active, powerful enemy attacks cannot deal more than 40% of the opponent's Attack Rating in a single hit. Special 3 Attacks cannot deal more than 120% of the opponent's Attack instead. *When all charges are consumed, Roch Shield is shattered and it takes between 11 and 15 seconds to reform. Each time Rock Shield reforms, it starts with 1 less charge. :Developer Note: Korg is made of perishable rocks, so it makes sense that his powerful shield mechanic is also “perishable”, hehe. Jokes aside, Rock Shield will be able to reduce damage taken by a great amount, and when Korg is awakened, he will become a monster Alliance Wars defender until players create new strategies when fighting against him. Signature Ability Locked= *'Rock Hard Thorns' **See Text. |-|Unlocked= *'Rock Hard Thorns' **When Attacked ***While Rock Shield is active and Korg is struck by a Medium, Heavy, or Special Attack that makes contact, Physical Damage is inflicted to the opponent. Damage scales with Base Attack only. This ability does not activate of the opponent's hit deals Energy Damage, and Mutant Champions take 25% less damage. ***While Rock Shield is active, Korg has a chance to shrug off Debuffs and gain one Rock Shield charge for each Debuff shrugged off this way. :::Developer Note: Thorns. A lot of players are scared of this word, and with reason. We’ve decided to introduce this ability in a character but add ways players can strategize around it in order to take 0 damage. Perishing his Rock Shield will be essential. Also, the damage inflicted through this signature ability will not scale with Quest Nodes since it is based on the Champion’s Base Attack. :::Developer Note: Again… Bishop, the other champions I mentioned previously, and others who use Energy Attacks will be great here. Remember… “This ability does not activate if the opponent’s hit deals Energy Damage” Special Attacks Special 1: Hey, take it easy man! - Oh man, is that what this thing does? I thought it was just going to like, shoot some net or something. I oughta be careful with this thing. *Opponents cannot Evade this attack. *This attack is Unblockable if Crowd Excitement is greater than 1. Special 2: Rocknado - When I was a kid, I said I wanted to be a tornado in class one day and all the other kids laughed at me. But now my dream came true! *+ Attack Rating for 2.50 seconds if Korg is Unblockable. *Inflicts Bleed, dealing Direct Damage over 8 seconds. Special 3: Friendly Fire - Miek said he wanted to help, but his legs are too small so I have to throw him and stuff. Don't worry, his shell is quite resilient. I reckon he'll be okay. *Crowd Excitement goes up by 9 for 20 seconds. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries Strength, Greater Strength, Glass Cannon & Double Edge *All of those Masteries that enhance Base Attack will enhance the damage dealt by Thorns, making Korg an even better defender. Energy Resistance *Korg has one of the lowest Energy Resistance stats in the game, acquiring this Mastery will help protect him against champions like Bishop and Magneto. Salve and Recovery *Those Regeneration Masteries will be of great help if putting Korg on a Alliance Wars defense node that provides Regeneration. The longer the fight means the more chance an opponent will get damaged by Thorns. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Blade, Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced), Wasp *Korg is Bleed and Shock immune, this means the powerful damage over time effects from those Champions will not hurt him. Additionally, using Dexterity against Korg’s Basic Attacks, he will periodically make him Unstoppable and Unblockable, making it hard to build up Poise charges. Void, Luke Cage *When awakened, Korg has a very good chance to shrug off Debuffs and gain a Rock Shield charge. Champions who rely on Debuffs to deal damage will be at a very big disadvantage because of this. Weaknesses Bishop, Dormammu, Magneto, Doctor Strange *Energy Attacks will deal additional damage against Korg, and will bypass Thorns as well. A huge weakness when fighting against those champions. :Developer Note: Go Magneto, Go!!!! Wolverine, Wolverine (X-23) *Although Korg is immune to Bleed, Regeneration is a very powerful tool against Thorns. Players using those Champions will be able to start their combo with a Medium attack and withstand the damage inflicted by Thorns because of their Regeneration effects. Black Widow *Concussion is not effective against Korg because he can shrug off debuffs, but Black Widow’s Ability Accuracy reduction on hits is a passive ability, so she should be able to take minimum damage from Korg’s signature ability “Rock Hard Thorns”. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Skill